Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to Radius. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 3588 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter messages use a per user framework and exist in the format of request-answer messages. Diameter answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport.
Some next generation networks, such as long term evolution (LTE) networks or 4G networks, use Diameter messages for performing various functions, such as subscriber mobility procedures and authentication. For example, an LTE network may include a mobility management entity (MME) and a home subscriber server (HSS) may interact for authentication, authorization, and/or accounting (AAA) purposes. In this example, one or more Diameter messages may be communicated between the two nodes when performing authentication or a mobility procedure (e.g., a handover).
Some networks are not designed or configured to use Diameter messages. For example, non-Diameter networks, such as 3G networks (e.g., global system for mobile communications (GSM) networks or universal mobile telecommunications systems (UTMS) networks), may use non-Diameter messages, such as a mobile application part (MAP) message, to communicate mobility information between an SGSN and HLR. Since non-Diameter networks still play an important role in many service providers' networks, it is important for interworking solutions between Diameter networks and non-Diameter networks to be efficient and scalable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for seamless roaming between Diameter and non-Diameter networks.